Maggie Sawyer
}} Maggie Sawyer was head of the Metropolis Police's Special Crimes Unit (SCU). Her chief deputy was Inspector Dan Turpin. History On numerous occasions, Sawyer proved herself to be a capable leader and problem solver. Unlike Turpin, she welcomed Superman's assistance and built a relationship of trust with him. Despite whispers that the SCU became dependent on Superman's assistance, Sawyer trained and led her team to hold its own. Examples of this were when Superman's flawed clone, Bizarro, ran amok in Metropolis, and the SCU succeeded in holding him at bay. Sawyer also worked with Superman to locate a bomb planted by rogue scientist Earl Garver, and to break into the Daily Planet building when it was transformed by the demon Karkull. Sawyer approved the "loan" of her best officer, Sgt. Corey Mills, to LexCorp to test the prototype LexCorp Police Battlesuit, though she suspended Mills from duty when he became too violent. Her relationship with Turpin, her closest deputy, was sometimes difficult. He was a willful officer, sometimes difficult to restrain, and on one occasion she had to suspend him from duty after he disobeyed a direct order to stay away from gangster Bruno Mannheim. Despite this, they enjoyed a close friendship based on mutual trust and professional respect. During Darkseid's first invasion of Earth, she was badly injured and had to be hospitalized. However, her team, under Turpin's command, did her proud, holding the line against Apokoliptian forces even in her absence. With Toby Raynes by her side, Maggie watched from television as Turpin defiantly rejected Darkseid's threats of slavery, and was devastated when Darkseid murdered him. She appeared at his funeral, along with the rest of Metropolis. When the Superman Revenge Squad attacked Metropolis, Maggie led the SCU to cordon off the area. The fight ended when Superman was presumed dead; Maggie attended the funeral. Background information In the comics, Sawyer started out a rival of sorts for Superman. A police officer in the Special Crimes Unit, she felt an initial dislike for Superman's vigilante actions, but after a time came to appreciate his help and his friendship. Although Maggie had been married and even had a daughter in the comics, it was later revealed that she is a lesbian, which was what led to her divorce. Though it was originally only obliquely referred to, with explicit mention only made of her divorce and her struggle to get custody of her daughter, she eventually became one of the first openly gay characters in the DC Universe. There is a brief scene in "Apokolips... Now!", which seems to reference this, as she is seen being attended in the hospital by an unnamed woman, who in the credits and DVD commentary is revealed to be Toby Raynes, her long-term partner in the comics. In recent years, Captain Sawyer transferred from Metropolis to Gotham City and became the head of the Major Crimes Unit, co-starring in the Gotham Central series with the DCAU original character Renee Montoya. As of 2009 she is still the head of the MCU under Commissioner Gordon, although she has broken up with Toby Raines because of the distance of their relationship, and was last seen flirting with Batwoman, whom had previously dated Renee Montoya. Appearances * "Tools of the Trade" * "Two's a Crowd" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Double Dose" * "Solar Power" * "Monkey Fun" * "World's Finest, Part II" * "World's Finest, Part III" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Little Big Head Man" * "Hereafter, Part I" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in marksmanship Category:Law enforcement Category:Residents of Metropolis